parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 1 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 1 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-playstation-2-gamerip *BGM01_BEGIN *BGM01_LOOPED *BGM02_BEGIN *BGM02_LOOPED *BGM03_BEGIN *BGM03_LOOPED *BGM04_BEGIN *BGM04_LOOPED *BGM05_BEGIN *BGM05_LOOPED *BGM06_BEGIN *BGM06_LOOPED *BGM07_BEGIN *BGM07_LOOPED *BGM08_BEGIN *BGM08_LOOPED *BGM09_BEGIN *BGM09_LOOPED *BGM10_BEGIN *BGM10_LOOPED *BGM11_BEGIN *BGM11_LOOPED *BGM12_BEGIN *BGM12_LOOPED *BGM13_BEGIN *BGM13_LOOPED *BGM14_BEGIN *BGM14_LOOPED *BGM15_BEGIN *BGM15_LOOPED *BGM16_BEGIN *BGM16_LOOPED *BGM17_BEGIN *BGM17_LOOPED *BGM18_LOOPED *BGM19_BEGIN *BGM19_LOOPED *BGM20_BEGIN *BGM20_LOOPED *BGM21_BEGIN *BGM21_LOOPED *BGM22_BEGIN *BGM22_LOOPED *BGM23_BEGIN *BGM23_LOOPED *BGM24_BEGIN *BGM24_LOOPED *BGM25_BEGIN *BGM25_LOOPED *BGM26_BEGIN *BGM26_LOOPED *BGM27_BEGIN *BGM27_LOOPED *BGM28_BEGIN *BGM28_LOOPED *BGM29_BEGIN *BGM29_LOOPED *BGM30_BEGIN *BGM30_LOOPED *BGM31_BEGIN *BGM31_LOOPED *BGM32_BEGIN *BGM32_LOOPED *BGM33_BEGIN *BGM33_LOOPED *BGM34_BEGIN *BGM34_LOOPED *BGM35_BEGIN *BGM35_LOOPED *BGM36_BEGIN *BGM36_LOOPED *BGM37_BEGIN *BGM37_LOOPED *BGM38_BEGIN *BGM38_LOOPED *BGM39_BEGIN *BGM39_LOOPED *BGM40_BEGIN *BGM40_LOOPED *BGM41_BEGIN *BGM41_LOOPED *BGM42_BEGIN *BGM42_LOOPED *BGM43_BEGIN *BGM43_LOOPED *TRANSITION01 *TRANSITION02 *TRANSITION03 *TRANSITION04 *TRANSITION05 *TRANSITION06 *TRANSITION07 *TRANSITION08 *TRANSITION09 *TRANSITION10 *TRANSITION11 *TRANSITION12 *TRANSITION13 *TRANSITION14 *TRANSITION15 *TRANSITION16 *TRANSITION17 *TRANSITION18 *TRANSITION19 *TRANSITION20 *TRANSITION21 *TRANSITION22 *TRANSITION23 (Sound Effects) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.wav *saberhitwall1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *SaberOn.wav *3 clash CK.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng2.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr02.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss *saberspin.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav *saberhum1.wav Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Madame Medusa) *Madame Medusa: So we meet at last... Now prepare to fight. (takes out and activates her four lightsabers (one grey, one red, one black, and one green)) *Tom: If you strike us, Medusa, me and Bobert will only get stronger. (takes out and ignites his blue lightsaber) *Bobert: We'll take her together. (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one green and one purple)) *(the warriors leap into action and swing their lightsabers, that swing and clash five times. The laser swords swing and clash 4 times. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash two times again. They swing and clash two times once more. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash once. They swing and clash thrice until Tom finally cuts his saber through Medusa's cloaks, but despite the terrible woman not being there anymore, she has dissapeared when her lightsaber switch off with Tom and Bobert's deactivating) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Bluto) *Bluto: (takes out and activates his black double saber staff) Ha! Call yourselves two heroes, guys?! Give it up!! *Tom: No. We'll never join you. (takes out and ignites his blue lightsaber) *Bobert: You are mistaken, Bluto. (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one green and one purple)) *(The warriors swing their lightsabers, that swing and clash once. The laser swords swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash once and swing and clash once again. They swing and clash five times. They swing and clash four times in a row. They swing and clash twice. They swing and clash five times until Bobert's sabers cut through Bluto's body and cut Bluto in half. Bluto's saber staff switches while Tom and Bobert switch their lightsabers off) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Anakin Skywalker) *Anakin Skywalker: You useless little worms, when are you going to get this in your heads that I am master around here? (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one light blue lightsaber and one green)) *Tom: Bring it on! (takes out and ignites his pale blue lightsaber) *Bobert: We'll take him right now! (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one green and one purple)) *(The warriors swing and clash their lightsabers three times. The glowing blades swing and clash three times again. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash once. They swing and clash once again. They swing and clash thrice. They swing and clash once again. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash six times again. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash eight times. They swing and clash twelve times. Tom and Bobert knock Anakin's lightsabers out of his hands and knock him on the floor to bow before them when Anakin, Tom, and Bobert's lightsabers all switch off) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Prince Charming) *Prince Charming: So, we meet again at last. Now, you'll both surrender to me, or you'll both die here where you stand. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) *Tom: The Senate will decide your fate. (takes out and ignites his pale blue lightsaber) *Bobert: For you're not the Senate yet. (takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one green and one purple)) *(the warriors swing and clash their lightsabers once. The laser swords swing and clash once again. They clash twice. They clash twice again. They swing and clash once. They swing and clash quadrice. They clash twice until Tom and Bobert slash the weapon out of Prince Charming's hand, causing it to switch off, and forcing the Prince to be sent flying out of sight when Tom and Bobert switch off their lightsabers) Trivia *Tom will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying two lightsabers like a green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madame Medusa will be carrying four lightsabers (a grey lightsaber, a red lightsaber, a black lightsaber, and a green lightsaber), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, saberhum1.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bluto will be carrying a black double saber staff and a dark blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will be carrying two lightsabers (a light blue and a green one), that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino